The Best Gift
by Teefa and Co
Summary: A short little RamzaMeliadoul Christmas fic. Can a Secret Santa gift and the spirit of Christmas bring two people together?


Well, here's my first attempt at a holiday special. Inspired somewhat by my "Love of a Shrine Knight" and a timed writing we did in my Composition class at school, here's. . .  
  
The Best Gift: A FFT Christmas Story  
  
"Ok everyone," Ramza announced, "As you know, Christmas is in two weeks. I know it's such short notice, but I want everyone to pick a name out of this hat. Whoever you get, you are supposed to buy something for the person you pick. You will play Secret Santa for that person on Christmas Day. If you get yourself, pick again and put your name back."  
  
So he put the hat on the table. One by one, the warriors in Ramza's group chose the person they were to shop for. From the looks on several people's faces, he could tell that they couldn't think of what their person would want. The people who had Ramza, Alma, Rafa or Malak had it easy, as they could just ask their sibling and tell that person to be quiet. But the others would actually have to think on what their person would enjoy.  
  
Finally, only one name was left. Ramza had decided to go last, as he was the leader. He picked up the piece of paper and looked at it. On the paper, he found Meliadoul's name written in the young Divine Knight's delicate handwriting.  
  
'This is a fix. Mel never talks about the things she likes, so I don't know what to give her. Heck, she never talks much about herself, period,' Ramza thought. But deep inside, he had wanted an excuse to get closer to her. Not even Alma knew about Ramza's crush on Meliadoul.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day, Ramza went to the store in disguise, to buy Meliadoul's gift. It took a long time to find something she would want. Her sword was in good condition, and she didn't need a new suit of armor. What else could a female warrior of her caliber want?  
  
In the end, he found himself in a candy shop. There, he picked out a box of fancy chocolates. After all, you can never go wrong with chocolate when dealing with a girl. At least, that's what Alma had told him over his first crush, back when he was a young boy.  
  
He could see the others were also looking for their presents. Mustadio and Malak were in the woman's shop, so he'd figured they both had gotten girls. Pete was in a fancy jewelry store, while Leon and Tyler had gone to the Weapons Shop along with Cloud and Orlandu. Alma had followed Leon, while Agrias and Rafa were looking in the men's clothing section. Tess and Sage were looking at armor, while some robes had caught Margurita's eyes.  
  
Reis, Beowulf, and Meliadoul were all absent from the whole shopping binge. Beowulf and Reis would much rather have gotten for each other, although that ruined the whole aspect of a "Secret Santa", so they had told Ramza not to put their names in the hat. Ramza wondered, "but Meliadoul had picked a name, and she never waited until the last minute to do something. So why had she not come along?"  
  
Ramza decided not to worry too much about it. 'Maybe she just didn't want to risk seeing what her Secret Santa was getting her, or have her gift shown to whomever she was shopping for. She'll get it done sooner or later, and at her own pace.'  
  
* * *  
  
The days flew by until at last it was Christmas Eve. People were all sitting around, drinking wine and toasting the happy times that had come with the end of the war. Christmas songs rose up throughout the common room of the Inn, as Bards began to get into the spirit.  
  
Ramza sat by the fireplace, warming his hands. On this Christmas Eve, the temperatures were way below freezing. He looked around the room to see what his friends were up to.  
  
Instantly, his eyes fell on Meliadoul. She was sitting at the table in the corner, sipping her wine. A blush covered his face, as he looked upon the girl he truly loved.  
  
No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tell her how he felt. Every time he managed to get up the courage, Ramza lost his nerve at the last minute. It got so bad, that he couldn't talk to or even be around her without choking up.  
  
But tonight, he was going for it. It was Christmas after all, and the night seemed to make him braver. For although it takes great courage to fight your enemies, it takes an even greater courage to speak your mind to the one you love.  
  
So Ramza got up and went over to the table. He was sweating and his knees were shaking as he advanced. . but he didn't care. When he got there, Ramza sat down in the seat across from her.  
  
"Meliadoul," he began, "There's something I've got to tell you."  
  
"Go for it Ramza," she replied.  
  
Ramza said, "Meliadoul. . .I. . .I. . .I would like to know if.if you ever think about the past and wonder if you could have done things differently, and what would the result be."  
  
Meliadoul looked at him funny. "If I could do anything differently, I would have gone to Riovanes with Izlude, maybe I could have saved his life. What would you have done differently?"  
  
"I would have gone around the front to attack Ft. Zeakden," Ramza told her, "If we had gone there right away, we might have been able to save Delita's sister, and he wouldn't have become the man he is today, the man who sent many to their deaths for his ideals."  
  
"We both always fought for those we cared about. I guess that's why I've stuck with you after the war ended. Similar views on loyalty among friends," Meliadoul admitted.  
  
Ramza stated, "I guess you're right. Well, see you tomorrow." He walked up to his room, cursing his foolishness at messing up his confession for the umpteenth millionth time.  
  
* * *  
  
In the morning, Ramza awoke in his room. He looked at his pillow, and saw a large wrapped box. On the tag, was written "From Your Secret Santa" in neat and precise handwriting.  
  
Ramza tore open the paper, and opened the box. Inside, he saw a complete set or armor, consisting of a Maximillian, Great Helm, and a Bracer. Next to it was a Chaos Blade.  
  
He wondered whom it was all from. Most of his friends had been in the Weapons Shop, so he couldn't narrow down who it could be too much. Besides, he didn't know if any of the others had looked at one place and then gone to the Weapons Shop in the end. That only left out Mustadio, Malak, Pete, and maybe Margurita - - as the things they were looking at before weren't his forte.  
  
Not having the energy left to think about it, Ramza went down to the common room. There, he found Meliadoul sitting at the side table, eating some chocolate. 'I guess Alma was right about girls and chocolate. Luckily I remembered that.'  
  
At that moment, she saw him standing there. Meliadoul beckoned her leader to come and sit down. Although he was a little nervous, Ramza decided to take her up on her offer.  
  
"Merry Christmas Ramza," she said, "I trust it has been a good morning so far."  
  
"Yes it has. I got a really nice gift from my Secret Santa," he replied.  
  
Meliadoul stated, "Me too. I wonder how he or she knew that I liked chocolate."  
  
Ramza blushed. "It's a known fact that women like chocolate. That's what Alma told me when I was younger, and going through my first crush on a girl."  
  
"And it's a known fact that warriors never can use too much armor," Meliadoul informed him, "I know that all to well, being a swordswoman myself. Oh, and thank you for the chocolates."  
  
"So you've figured it out," Ramza said.  
  
Meliadoul stated, "Your face told me. I saw you trying to avoid telling me strait out that you were my Secret Santa. Every time you try to hide something, you sweat like crazy."  
  
Ramza sighed. "I can't believe I can't even hide my secrets."  
  
"Only if someone tries to find them," Meliadoul assured him, "If they don't care, they won't be able to find it. Well, since I know my Secret Santa, I might as well tell you who yours is."  
  
"How do you know?" asked Ramza.  
  
Meliadoul answered, "Because it's me, silly."  
  
Ramza tried not to laugh at Fate's wacky jokes. He had gotten something for the girl he secretly loved, while she had gotten something for him. Could this be a sign that he should tell her how he feels.  
  
Ramza swallowed hard. "Meliadoul, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it Ramza?" she asked, "Does it have anything to do with you choking on your words when we spoke last night?"  
  
"Yes. I've been working up the courage to tell you this for a long time. Now I think I am ready. Meliadoul, I. . .I. . .I love you," he said.  
  
But unlike what he thought would happen, she didn't laugh or swat him away. Instead, she seemed rather surprised and taken off her guard. Meliadoul then took Ramza's hand, and gave him a kiss, right on his lips.  
  
She whispered, "I love you too Ramza."  
  
- - - -  
  
My first holiday story. I've been waiting to do this for some time now. Even though I don't exactly say what "The Best Gift" is, you probably can figure it out from the text. Tell me what you think? No flames though. I'll just ignore you if you do. 


End file.
